Melancholy hill
by Emma Winter Frost
Summary: Hey guys , it's Emma here , this is another story yeah... But this is mainly about a girl Ava , who is looking to fit in the world , being a demon half breed thing , really doesn't help , but after being taken to a certain place for monsters ... Will she finally belong ? Will new enemies rise? Will the past come back ? What will happen ? Find out ! Read and review please !
1. Up on melancholy hill

**hey guys ! It's Emma :3 how are you ? I'm fine thank you. Now , I have a new story . Why? Cuz I'm awesome like dat bitches. Lol. But review . Okay , on with the story :3 **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

she looked at the mirror ,

she was a monster , a demon-

she -

she didn't mean to be born this way,

why ? She asked herself , why ?

why was she like this ? A monster ? A demon ?

She didn't understand ! She sniffed quickly running out of the bathroom , wiping any tears she may have cried.

" Ava!"

God , why didn't they leave her alone ? Her so called " mother" had called her into the kitchen.

" What?" She asked , voice full of spite .

" were you going sweetie ?" , Sarah asked , faking a smile , Sarah , was her "mother".

" School " she answered , avoiding her gaze .

" Have a good day then sweetie!" , Sarah smiled once again.

She rolled her eyes , hoping today was gonna be a good day. But apparently luck wasn't on her side that day.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**okay sorry it's so short ^^ but I will post another chapter ! So yeah , but like enjoy this one and the next one . Okay so I decided to do a question thingy ! So yeah ! **

**Q: do you like this story ? **

**And please review , they make me happy ! :3 okay bye ! **


	2. The future is coming on

**hello darlings ! :3 so one person has read this , thank you person. Thank you. Okay , maybe no one is gonna read this or review , but I'm still gonna keep writing ! So yeah maybe in like I dunno five chapters I'll get a review ! So yay ! I'm not a loser after all :p but anyway , here's chapter two ! :3 **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::line break::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I walked towards the school ,soon entering the doors .

Everyone was staring at me , like every day , hour, minute , second , all the time.

I hate it , I hate them , I hate everything.

jade and her posse were walking toward Me, _shit ._was the only word I could think of .

i gulped , hoping they wouldn't beat me up , like usual , I sometimes wondered why they wanted to start _this _early ...

" hey Ava, she smiled how's your morning so far?" I didn't answer , I had this thing that under certain situations I couldn't talk , it was Very  annoying .

" oh right I forgot the fucking idiot can't talk ! Probably cause she's such a dumb ass !" She laughed evilly , she then slapped me , as one of her " friends" pushed me down , one kicked me , they walked away , leaving moe on the ground , I got up just as the bell rang , I was late for class , I got yelled at , made fun of , but I survived , I was angry at the whole school, but I didn't show it , I wasn't stupid . I walked home alone , once again , I had no friends . I don't mind though , I'm more of a loner ...

:::::::::::::::::: time lapse after school eight hours later :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

it was a wonderful day , the sun was out and the trees were like a colorful painting , full of reds , greens , browns , some yellows , and even an occasional orange , I breathed in the cold crisp fall air , and exhaled leaving a mist as I breathed out. I kept walking not noticing the world around me , only seeing the trees , they were beautiful, _if I were to ever be reincarnated ... I would love to be a tree , a big beautiful tree , that would provide shade in he summer , and spring , and provide shelter in the winter ... And in fall I would make beautiful leaves full of color , like an artist , _I smiled at that thought . " hey look ! Looks like the dumb ass can smile !" It was jade , I rolled my eyes and kept walking , " did you just ignore me !? How dare you ? How dare you ignore me ?!" I turned around and smiled , " Jade , I know what you fear . Because you fear me." , I said , and then kept walking , That pissed her off , and surprised that I could talk !" Ha. Me be afraid of you ha don't make me laugh!" I then had enough , I could usually control it ... But I couldn't do it anymore , I charged at her as black tentacles started sprouting from my back , I let out a screech, and jumped on top of her , " Ahhh ! " I screamed as I grew bigger , I hate her ! I hate her , anger kept making me grow ,I could feel it , pulsing , pulsing through my veins, I screamed louder , it hurt , I was growing and it hurt , a lot , i couldn't even explain the pain . I got off of jade as I grew , and she soon called the police , " please ! Get me the government or something ! This girl is just like growing ! She's a monster !an ugly one at that!" I was even Angrier , as I grew , higher than a few of the trees , I reached out a tentacle, right towards jade , I heard sirens , _that was fast ! , _I thought . I wrapped the tentacle around her , " IM UGLY !? JADEN ? ITS TIME TO SEE WHOS THE UGLY ONE ! ITS TIME !" I could feel my eyes glowing , I was doing it ! I was transforming ! I was a demon , just like the good times ! I smiled , " it's time to begin isn't it ? I get little bit bigger but then I admit , I'm just the same as I was ! Now don't you understand? I'm never changing who I am ?!" I sang as I grabbed things , " AHHHHHHHHH! " I screeched as something hit me on my thigh . " YOU PERVS ! " , I slurred , " YOU COULDN'T SHOOT MY GOD DAMN ARM !?" I dropped jade , and grabbed the thing that hit me , and threw it , as hard. As I could , towards the school .Then the world went black ... And I shrank back to my original size ... I could feel myself being carried away ... And then I finally blacked out.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::line break peoples ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**there that chapter is done! :3 I hope you enjoyed ! now I'm gonna go write chapter three , and watch anime , maybe princess jellyfish , I liked that one.**

**okay but first I don't know if I asked a question or not but I'm gonna ask anyway ! **

**Q: what is the name of the song that she sang !? **

**BQ: did you even know it was from a song? **

**BBQ: ( he he it say BBQ ) do you know the artist who sings the song !?**

**okay bye for now ! **


	3. Demon days

**hi people who aren't reading this . I'm updating this shit , so yeah ... Deal with it ... **

**OH COME ON PEOPLE ! WHY IS NO INE READING THIS !? OH COME ON ! **

**Okay, I'm going to post this now , enjoy. And review for once people .**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::line** break:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_I ran, _

_everything was dark , _

_I didn't know what to do ._

_" Ava." , I turned around. _

_It was him , my ... My father , my real one . _

_" W-WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME !?" , I yelled tears swelling in my eyes._

_" You know why ,Ava , you know why." , he walked away..._

_" NO! NO PLEASE ! " , tears fell down my cheeks , " NO PLEASE !" _

_" Good bye Ava." , he said I ran after him , he kept walking " No please!" I ran faster , then blackness turned into a maze , I kept running , like a mouse running . _

_I reached the center , at least I think it was the center. _

_I heard laughter , evil laughter , it was from behind me , I could tell , even though it echoed around the walls of the maze._

_i turned around , facing the monster in the eyes , red and evil._

_it couldn't be the monster ... It can't be the monster... No I hadn't seen him in years ...I thought he was gone...I thought ... I screamed , he looked at me , smirking blood dripping off his teeth._

_" No.. It can't be you ... I thought I got rid of you ..." I whispered ._

_" Oh Ava , you can never get rid of me." , he said as he stroked my cheek , with his claw._

_his smile grew bigger , as he pressed his claw deeper , making me bleed. I gasped._

_he laughed again , his laughter sounding like ... Like ... _

_An alarm clock ? _

i woke up to a red light and noise , I got out of bed, and just as soon as it started , it stopped.

i gasped , realizing I wasn't in my room. " where the hell am I ?" , I asked myself . Then all of a sudden , in the blink of an eye , the room started moving , like an oversized elevator , going to fast. It stopped , and the doors soon opened , revealing a room much like my own , except lighter , and much bigger.

_I am __Not_ _going in there, _I thought , the wall started moving , " What the hell is it with this place ?!" , I yelled . The wall forced me into the room , which I really didn't want to go into.

I quickly ran , looking for a way to escape , I didn't find one . _fuck,_was the only word that fitted this situation.

i quickly ran to the nearest corner , curled up in a ball hiding , hoping that this wasn't what I thought it was .

" Oh my gosh did you see how we defeated that Alien !? " , said a female voice , I looked up paralyzed , _oh no , _I thought . I knew where I was I was in ... That monster base , rumors had been floating all over the internet .

" yes I did my dear , it was quite amazing", said a male voice , who sounded quite intelligent .

i stood up , hoping they wouldn't notice me . I tiptoed , to a near by table , hiding under it. I smirked , they wouldn't find me ! I smirked , they would never look under here ! I breathed in , and out , trying to calm the pounding of my heart.

" Hey isn't there a new monster coming in today ? "

" uh... Maybe ! " , said another guy , he sounded kinda dumb .

i frowned , they couldn't find me ! I'm not good with strangers !

" where do you think it is ?" , asked another guy , he sounded like he might be a lazy person , but tried to act tough, but wasn't .

" hey do you hear that?", asked the female .

" Hear what dear?" Asked the smart guy.

" I hear breathing ?" , it was more of a question than a statement .

" No..." , said the lazy guy .

" I do ." , she was coming my way ! _please don't look under here , please don't look under here , _I silently prayed, but luck wasn't on my Side today.

" Hi !" , she found me ! Dang it !

" hey guys I found her !" , she yelled

they all walked towards the table ,I turned to stone , literally.

" who did you find exactly Susan ?" Said the smart guy.

" The new monster !" , Susan yelled back.

" oh." , smart guy responded.

i gulped ,I was shy , really shy ... I couldn't speak , that can't-talk-when-nervous thing came up again

Susan looked at me , and asked " what's your name sweetie ?"

" uh... Ava.." , I whispered .

" that's a pretty name !" ,Susan smiled , a real smile . I smiled back , I couldn't help it .

" come on Ava , hop on.", she smiled I gently stepped on her hand.

" hey guys , this is Ava !" , Susan said , introducing me .

" Ava , this is Dr. Cockroach Ph.D or for short " she said as she pointed to a man who looked like a cockroach , and a man combined " this is B.O.B , she pointed to a blue thing that looked like Goo , but alive with an eyeball. And this is link and butterflyctosaurous , she said as she pointed at a fish man hybrid , and a giant butterfly . And I'm Susan ."

I smiled , " hi " , I whispered I think I may like it here , as long as they don't ask personal questions . It would be okay if they were to personal I wouldn't answer them , but like if they were get to know me questions I would answer them. I smiled , as Susan put me down .

_I am gonna like it here , _I thought , _it's better than home anyway. _

i smiled , _maybe I could belong here , maybe .. just maybe ,_my smile grew bigger at that thought . Today , was gonna be a good day .

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Time skip , 12 hours later , bed time ::.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_dear journal , _

_today was great ! The merger toured me around this place , and showed me a room , it was blank , but i had demon powers , so I just snapped my stuff here , like all my sketch books and stuff , and my I-pod , and my back pack , and T.V and like all of my stuff. The only thing that was in here was a kitty poster . It really sucked . The room was so blank ! So I just snapped all the posters from my room that I brought , Sarah , and her husband Derek , my " father" really don't care about me . All they wanted me was for the money, oh right , I forgot to mention earlier ,I'm adopted I didn't tell the monsters that . Well they're not really monsters ... But that the only thing I can think of to call them when they're together .. Maybe I could call them a pride or like a team something like that I'll figure it out later , oh and the merger also gave me this journal , I'm thinking of decorating this . Hmmm maybe tomorrow . But anyway , the merger says it's lights out right now , it's only 8:30 , which is pretty early , sometimes I can stay up for days ! But anyway , I guess I'm gonna go to bed ... Not really , but anyway ,good night . _

_Awesomely yours , _

_ Ava._

I yawned , as I payed down on the bed , it was uncomfortable .. I snapped my fingers , and the bed turned soft and warm . I snuggled into it , going to sleep , and this time I didn't have a nightmare .

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**hey guys , that's a wrap ! And I hope some peps read this ! And please review ! Thx :3**


End file.
